Family
by Angel Sciuto
Summary: Prentiss' ex kidnaps her & trys to kill her in an attempt to find their daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Trying my hand at short fics tell me what you think..._

Family.

Chapter One.

**Special Agent Jennifer Jareau sighed as she collected the photocopies from the machine. Yet another gruesome case to brief the team on. As she put together the case files, she looked at a photo on her desk of her partner Will & her son Henry. 'I do this job to keep them safe.' She reminded herself.**

**She walked into the room where everyone else was waiting.**

"**Where's Emily?" she asked. Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan shrugged.**

"**We keep callin' her but it goes straight to voicemail."**

"**Let's get started. We can brief her when she gets in." Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner said. JJ nodded. She picked up the clicker & put the photos up on the screen.**

"**Metro police have found five bodies in a month. All raped, beaten & had their throats slashed. Each of the victims were found in or around Rock Creek Park. So far the only common link detectives have found is their ages & their hair colour. Other than that there's no obvious reason as to why the unsub picks them. Each of the victims was found approximately two days after being reported missing. Each of the victims were in their early thirties & had naturally black hair. The Metro Chief has called us in because he believes whoever's doing this isn't going to stop. I've already called ahead they're setting up to be ready for us when we arrive," As the rest of the team started getting organised to leave, Hotch's cell phone rang. **

"**Agent Hotchner."**

"**I understand that but why are you calling us?"**

"**We'll be right there, don't let anyone touch anything until we arrive." Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi & Dr Spencer Reid, who were the only ones who hadn't yet left the room, looked at him questioningly.**

"**Metro police just found an abandoned car in Rock Creek Park. They did a search of the car & found Prentiss' badge on the driver's seat. They ran the plates & the car is registered to her. Dave you take Reid & check it out I'm going to go over to her apartment & see if I can find anything that might help us find her. Tell the others to head to the precinct & start trying to solve this case. Let me know if you find anything." **

**As Hotch got into his car, he silently prayed that this case wouldn't end in tragedy.**

**When he got to the apartment building the landlady listened to what he had to say & handed him a key for the front door. But before he put the key in the door, the handle turned in his hand. The door was unlocked. He drew his 9mm Sig Saur & cautiously walked inside. He could hear a television in the next room. Someone was watching cartoons. He cleared the other rooms in the apartment & then slowly made his way towards the TV room.**

**A young girl was sitting with her back to him on a sofa. She had brightly coloured pyjamas on & was covered in a similarly coloured quilt. He quietly holstered his weapon & walked around into her line of sight. She jumped & backed away from him.**

"**Who are you & how did you get in here?" she asked.**

"**I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. I'm with the Behavioural Analysis Unit at the FBI. Do you live here?" He replied. She nodded.**

"**With my mum. She works at the BAU. She's a profiler."**

"**Is her name Emily?" the girl nodded again**

"**Do you work with her?" she asked. Hotch nodded.**

"**Do you know where she is?" The girl switched off the TV & tilted her head to one side.**

"**I thought she was at work. I can't think of anywhere else she'd be. Except here, of course." **

"**Do you mind coming to the agency with me? I just don't like the idea of you being here alone." Hotch said. **

"**I'll just go change in to some clothes. Normally I'd be at school but I've only just gotten over the chicken pox so mum kept me at home for a few more days." **

**Hotch waited while she went & changed, then they walked down to his car. She climbed into the passenger seat & strapped in her belt.**

"**Someone's abducted her haven't they?" she said quietly. Hotch didn't answer.**

**He headed for Metro headquarters to meet up with the rest of the team.**

**As Hotch & the young girl walked into the squad room the team looked up & everyone had a quizzical look on their face.**

"**Who's this?" asked Morgan.**

"**I'm Sophia. You must be Special Agent Derek Morgan." Morgan smirked & looked at Hotch.**

"**Don't look at me I didn't tell her. Sophia is Emily's daughter."**

"**Daughter? How did none of us know that Prentiss had a daughter?" said Morgan.**

"**She seems to be good at keeping her private life private." Replied Rossi.**

"**I assume your dad isn't around?" said Reid. Sophia nodded. **

"**All I know about him is that he was British SAS. According to mum when I was a baby he was a heavy drinker. He never got physically violent with her but she could tell he was getting closer & closer the more he drank so she kicked him out & moved to DC when I was about eight months old. We were living in Baltimore before that. I've never heard from him & mum either doesn't have any photos of him or she's just not letting me see them so I don't know what he looked like."**

"**Get Garcia to go through Prentiss' life & see if she can drag anything up." Hotch said to Morgan. He nodded & moved away to make the call.**

"**Speak & you will be heard."**

"**Penelope, I need you to go through all of Prentiss' records. Before you say anything, she's missing & the only thing we have to go on is her daughter's father. Emily left him in Baltimore when Sophia was eight months old." Morgan said.**

"**Okay & how old is she now?" asked Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia.**

"**I'll ask. Sophia, how old are you kiddo?" Morgan held the phone by his side.**

"**I'll be thirteen in December." Answered Sophia.**

"**She's twelve but her birthday's in December. So they would have moved to DC somewhere around August. Sophia also mentioned that he was Ex- British SAS if that helps."**

"**I'll let you know what I find." Garcia replied.**

"**Thanks baby doll." Morgan said as he hung up. **

**Suddenly a ringing noise started coming from Sophia's backpack. She bent down & pulled out a small pink flip phone.**

"**Hello?" she answered**

"**Sophia? Is that you?" the reception was crackly & sounded like it was coming from somewhere overseas but Sophia recognised her mother's voice.**

"**Mum! Where are you? Agent Hotchner came to the apartment looking for you. I'm with them all now. What's going on?"**

"**You need to tell them to try & find Freddy Chalmers okay? Tell them to dig up everything they can on him. And Sophia? I love you honey. Make sure you tell them."**

"**I love you too mum. Where are you? Can you stay on the line? Agent Morgan is going to try to get Garcia to trace the call so they can find you."**

"**Just get them to look up Chalmers. They'll find me when they find him." Just then Sophia heard a faint noise in the background.**

"**Hey. What do you think you're doing? Give me that bloody phone." The next thing she heard was two loud bangs & then the line went dead.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Is Prentiss ok? Will the team find her in time?_

Chapter Two.

"**Mum? Mum are you there?" Sophia hung up & closed the phone.**

"**She wanted you to look for someone named Freddy Chalmers. She said that once you found him you'd find her. But there was someone else there I heard him try to take the phone off her & then I heard what sounded like gunshots & then the call cut out. I hope she's okay." The agents all looked at each other with grim faces. They knew the chances of Prentiss still being alive but none of them wanted to scare Sophia.**

"**I'm sure she'll be fine." Said Reid in an attempt to reassure her.**

"**Garcia, were you able to trace the call at all?"**

"**Sorry. She wasn't on the line long enough for me to get anything." Garcia answered.**

"**Okay, well, see what you can dig up on this Freddy Chalmers guy for me."**

"**Will do."**

"**Reid, you & JJ keep an eye on Sophia. I don't want her to be alone at all. But let's keep working on this case. We need a working profile for the metro police."**

**Sophia typed away on her laptop while Reid worked on a geographical profile & JJ called members of the press she knew to let them know what details they could & couldn't release. While Reid & JJ weren't looking, Sophia snuck looks at the crime scene photos. They were gruesome but interesting. Just as she was getting a feel for what kind of guy they were looking for Hotch came into the room & noticed her looking at the photos.  
"Reid, why are those where Sophia can reach them?"**

"**But I think I may be able to help with the profile." Sophia tried to explain.**

"**You are too young to be looking at crime scene photos. Reid make sure she doesn't look at any more of them." Hotch said as he left the room.**

"**Sorry I got you into trouble." Sophia said to Reid.**

"**It's okay. Hotch just doesn't want you having bad dreams when you go home."**

"**Hehe I watch crime fiction on TV all the time. Granted it's not exactly the same thing but that sort of stuff doesn't bother me."**

**Morgan & Rossi had gone back to Prentiss' apartment to see if they could find anything else.**

**They were checking through her mail for anything that might help when Morgan's cell rang.**

"**Talk to me girl, what have you got?"**

"**Okay this Freddy guy was in the British SAS but he was kicked out almost thirteen years ago when an operation he was in charge of went pear-shaped. He was dishonourably discharged & moved to the US a couple of months later. He got a job as a private security guard but lost it six months later because of a drinking problem. After that the only records are a few drunk & disorderlies, a stint in a Baltimore rehab facility & a new apartment in downtown Georgetown. I'm emailing you the address as we speak."**

"**You're a saint Garcia."Morgan checked his phone for the address & he & Rossi headed for the car. Morgan called Hotch to let him know what Garcia had found. He gave Hotch the address & they were just getting out of the car hen Hotch & Reid pulled up.**

"**Prentiss told Sophia that we'd find her when we found Chalmers. Hopefully this is where he's keeping her but I don't like our chances. No matter what we take him alive." Hotch said as they made their way inside. They walked quietly, guns drawn, clearing rooms as they kept an eye out for Prentiss & Chalmers.**

**Rossi was in the kitchen when he noticed a puddle on the floor.**

"**Hotch you need to see this." Hotch, Reid & Morgan filed into the kitchen. The puddle was semi-dried but everyone could tell it was blood.**

"**Have forensics comb every inch of this apartment. And get them to determine who's blood that is."**

"**Oracle of truth. Speak."**

"**Garcia I need you to run all of Chalmers' bank records dating back at least a few years."**

"**Might take me a minute but if you stay on the line I'll have it for you momentarily. Am I looking for anything specific?"**

"**Yeah narrow your search to property. Specifically rural properties with lots of open space between neighbours."  
"Yahtzee. Okay two years ago he inherited a property which is approximately four hours north of Rock Creek Park. I'm pulling up the geographical picture of the property & there are three buildings: the house, a barn & what looks like some kind of shed to store food maybe."**

"**Thanks Garcia. The address?"**

"**Emailed it to you should arrive momentarily."**

**Hotch ended the call & checked his phone for the address.**

"**Guys. Garcia found an address for a property that is right in the middle of Reid's geographical profile. Let's get over there as fast as we can. But when we get there don't have any lights or sirens on. We don't want to spook him. Problem is it's going to take us four hours to get there." **

**Emily Prentiss opened her eyes. She was lying on some kind of platform. Her arms & legs were stretched out & each tied to poles holding up the platform. Everything was quiet. Freddy was gone. She hoped the others would find him before he found Sophia.**

**Freddy had been waiting for her to come out of the coffee shop. He'd followed her to her car & then tasered her from behind before she even knew he was there. When she'd woken up, she was lying on the couch in what she assumed was his apartment. Freddy had been nowhere in sight & she'd assumed it was safe to try & contact help. She hadn't noticed him coming up behind her while she was on the phone to Sophia until he made a grab for the phone. Then he'd gone for her gun which he must have taken after he tasered her. Before she knew it she was on the ground. Her stomach felt like it was on fire. She'd heard two shots but she was pretty confident only one of them had hit her. Even still, she knew the odds of surviving without getting medical attention quickly were close to nil. He'd whacked her over the head then & taken her to a property he owned. Dragged her into the storage shed & tied her to a chair. Proceeded to beat the living daylights out of her to try to find out where Sophia was. Emily had done everything she could to resist but in the end he'd gone back to his car & found her bag. He'd searched it to find her purse & her driver's license. When he'd memorised the address he'd taunted her & then beaten her into unconsciousness. He must have tied her to the platform before he left. She tried to move but found it impossible. She hoped the others were focusing on finding him & not her. Protecting Sophia was the main thing, no matter what. Emily started yanking on the rope that tied her arms. After a while she could feel it getting looser. When she was finally able to pull her arms out she quickly sat up & undid her legs. What with the beating he'd given her & the gunshot wound she was finding it hard to move. Once her legs were free, Emily tried to stand. When that failed she, as gently as she could, fell to her knees & proceeded to crawl away from the platform. She was almost at the door when there was an almighty boom.**

**Hotch, Rossi, Morgan & Reid, along with three SWAT vehicles were just driving up to the storage shed. Having checked the other two buildings & finding no sign that anyone had been there in months, they had come to the conclusion that if Prentiss was anywhere on the property, she would be in the storage shed.**

**They had just pulled up in front of the shed & were about to check it out, when suddenly the whole shed exploded into flames. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

**Everyone waited for the initial shockwave to stop before they got out of the cars. Before anyone could stop him, Morgan raced towards what was left of the shed.**

"**Prentiss!" he yelled as he ran. The others followed him in & found him kneeling next to Prentiss. She was barely conscious & was trying to tell him something but Morgan was having trouble understanding what she was trying to say.**

"**Sophia. You have to..." groaned Prentiss**

"**It's okay, Emily. Sophia's fine." Morgan tried to tell her.**

"**No...you don't...no time...he's going to..." she trailed off & Morgan could see her eyes starting to roll back into her head. She was losing consciousness.**

"**Are you saying Sophia's in danger?" asked Hotch. Prentiss nodded.**

"**Chalmers is after Sophia?" continued Hotch & again Prentiss nodded. Hotch pulled out his phone.**

"**JJ it's Hotch. Where's Sophia?"**

"**Sitting in the conference room why?" answered JJ.**

"**Do you have eyes on her at the moment?" Hotch asked her.**

"**No but I can go in & check on her if you'd like."  
"Do it. But be careful JJ." **

"**Hotch what is going on?"**

"**We have reason to believe that Chalmers is going to try to hurt Sophia."**

"**Okay I'm on it." JJ hung up & headed for the conference room. When she walked in she saw Sophia standing in front of Chalmers. He was pinning her arm behind her back. He had a .22 pointed at her head & she was crying.**

"**Take your gun out & throw it down on the ground away from you." He demanded in a slightly cockney accent. JJ did as he said & threw the gun on the ground. She hated these kinds of situations. She wasn't a profiler & therefore wasn't quite sure she was going to be able to talk him into letting Sophia go.**

"**I know you don't want to hurt Sophia. Maybe if you just let her go you & I can talk. Look at her you must be able to tell she's terrified." JJ said.**

"**Shut up! Sophia & me are leaving here & if you try to follow I'll shoot you & her, understand?" Chalmers yelled, heading towards the door & pulling Sophia with him.**

"**Can't you see how scared she is? She's just a child. Let her go & take me with you instead." JJ tried. But Chalmers shook his head & continued dragging Sophia towards the exit.**

**When he got to the bullpen, however, the security guards spotted the gun & pulled theirs. JJ tried to stop them but they had blocked the exit before she had a chance to say anything. Seeing that he wasn't going to be able to escape, Chalmers headed for the nearest office & locked himself & Sophia inside.**

**By the time Hotch, Rossi & Reid got back to the police station, Chalmers had been locked inside for almost two hours. JJ had been trying to talk to him but he had refused to respond. She'd been able to hear Sophia crying the entire time. As Hotch, Rossi & Reid walked in, JJ was about to brief them on what was happening when three shots rang out from the direction of the locked office. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Just a short chapter. Wanted to make it a little longer but ran out of ideas...enjoy_

Chapter Four.

**Hotch & the others pulled their weapons & Rossi kicked down the door to find Sophia standing over Chalmers still pointing the gun at him. Hotch bent down to check for a pulse but he knew that Chalmers was already dead. Rossi gently took the gun from Sophia & JJ put an arm around her & led her out of the office. Reid called Morgan to let him know what had happened & get an update on Emily's condition. She was still in surgery, no certainty yet as to whether she would make it. **

**After sending Sophia home with an agent escort, the team headed to the hospital to join Morgan.**

**It was a long night. None of the team got any sleep. But finally in the early hours of the morning, the doctor came down & gave them the news they'd been hoping for. She'd sustained some broken bones & internal bleeding which had all been repairable. She would be staying in the ICU overnight & then transferring to the regular ward the next day. She was sleeping but he told them they could wait quietly in the room.**

**They took up similar waiting positions in the room & watched as Prentiss slept.**

**The next morning the agent brought Sophia to the hospital. Hotch explained what had happened & what the doctor had told them & Sophia listened quietly. When he finished she sat on the edge of the bed & quietly waited for Prentiss to wake up.**

**When Emily opened her eyes again she realised she was in a bed this time. She had a drip in one arm & her stomach still hurt but she was alive.**

**The first thing she noticed when she looked around the room was Sophia curled up asleep at the foot of the bed. Emily breathed a sigh of relief. Sophia was okay. Everything was going to be fine. **


End file.
